doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dream Channel/2005 Anime
The Dream Channel is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime and the Doraemon 2005 anime. This episode is called Surfin' the Dream Channels in the U.S. English version/dub. Plot Nobita is unable to sleep in the middle of the night, and decides to go to Doraemon to see if he can help him, while still being quite sleepy. Doraemon lends him the Dream Channel to Nobita, who decides to watch other people's dreams, including that of Gian's, Suneo's and Shizuka's, while criticizing the plot of these dreams. Gian's dream A huge dinosaur is invading the whole town and is chasing a crying Nobita. Gian-man arrives in the nick of time, and saves Nobita from being held captive by the dinosaur and successfully defeats it with a few blows. Everyone is grateful to Gian-man for his heroic deed. Later, Nobita is attacked by a UFO and shouts for Gian-man, but his fate is uncertain. Suneo's dream Yet again, Nobita is crying on the streets, as he could not finish his homework. He approaches Shizuka and Gian, who could not solve all the questions as well. Sensei's pent-up anger reaches a boiling point and he turns into a demon, who punishes all three to a thousand strokes of the whip each. Suneo, who apparently had plastic surgery, saves them just in time. With his magic pencil, he writes a sum in the textbook, which makes Demon Sensei kowtow before him and willing to heed his every command. Shizuka's dream Shizuka's dream is set in a castle far, far away. She is a princess who is kidnapped by a beast to the castle, and is waiting for her prince. Nobita the knight arrives the castle while riding on a pig. The beast comes to look for Shizuka and the both of them faint while trying to flee from the beast. The prince arrives, subdues the beast with his spear, and takes Shizuka back to the palace, leaving Nobita alone in the castle. It's the End of the Show as We Know It Literally Enraged, Nobita damages the Dream Channel with an alarm clock, awakening Doraemon from his sleep. The dinosaur, the beast, and Demon Sensei emerge from the television screen and force Nobita and Doraemon to run for their lives. Destroying the house in the process, the villains kill Doraemon, who sacrifices himself for Nobita and Nobita is forced to continue the escape on his own. It turns out Nobita was having a nightmare. Doraemon watches the Dream Channel, and is infuriated that Nobita would do such a merciless thing in the dream and let's Nobita oversleep. Characters *Nobi Nobita *Doraemon Gian's dream *Dinosaur *Nobi Nobita *Gian-man *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka Minamoto Suneo's dream *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Demon Sensei *Suneo Honekawa Shizuka's dream *Shizuka Minamoto *Nobi Nobita *Beast *Unnamed prince Gadgets used *Dream Channel Trivia *It is unknown if Nobita really used The Dream Channel to curb his insomnia, as this episode lasted for only 11 minutes. Most probably, Doraemon had used this to find out what Nobita is dreaming, as he had overslept. *In the 1979 anime, Nobita being attacked by a UFO is not shown. Instead, Nobita asked Gian-man for an autograph in Gian's dream. *Suneo's dream occurred in the streets, rather than at school in the 1979 anime. *Shizuka's dream occurred in the afternoon, while it occurred at night in the 1979 anime. *The dinosaur killed Doraemon in Nobita's dream, while it was the beast who did so in the 1979 anime. Videos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes